conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Isgalino
About the language - Isgalino, grammatically Isgalino has been changed significantly. Originally a language very much derived from Spanish, Italian and English, it borrowed its grammatical construction from English. But over time it has been decided that it would base its grammar on a system much more similar to Italian, and Spanish rather than English. Another issue was noticed after around a week of its original texts, it was the fact that it used an unusually transformed version of the Latin alphabet, e.g. (Á,É,Í,Ó,Ú) & Odd consonants (Ĉ,Ĝ,Ŝ,Ĵ). This was sure to be a problem when it was written down, as most computer keyboards do not have these unusual characters and most people are simply not used to writing them. The letters and markings were also deemed unnecessary, and so the alphabet was reconsidered and now uses the standard familiar Latin alphabet used by modern English but with some letters unused & removed. Although there is one contradiction, Isgalino uses this character in its alphabet (ê''') although rarely used it can't be ignored. To find out more about the alphabet and how they sound look at "Alphabet Pronunciation". =Alphabet Pronunciation= The letter and how they sound in English words. A- ''A''nt. B- ''B''ig. C- ''C''ar. D- ''D''og. E- ''E''nd. F- ''F''ox. G- ''G''od. H- ''H''ot. I- ''EE''l. J- ''J''ob. L- ''L''ot. M- ''M''ob. N- ''N''ip. O- ''O''n. P- ''P''op. R- ''R''at. (The R is pronounced the Spanish way) S- ''S''at. T- ''T''op. U- BOO' V- 'V'al. W- 'W'in. Y- 'Y'ou. Z- 'Z'ed. Ê- c'U'rtain. Letters (K,Q,X) are not used in the Isgalino alphabet and are replaced according to a more regular phonetic system in Isgalino. C is used instead of K. Q is replaced with C & U both connected together, for example this happens in other Isgalino words G & U connected together make a similar sound. Like in Spanish "'Cu'ando" or Italian "Lin'gu'a". X is replaced with C & S, the S followed after the C. Diphthongs Other alphabetical sounds represented by more than one letter; Compared to the pronunciation in English. The long '''A' in the English word "S'a'''me" is represented by the letters '''AI'. For example Isgalino word "Serv'ai'", which is the verb "to look" (Notice the similarities between serv'ai' & surv'ey'). The long I in the English word "Friday" is represented by the letters EI. For example "M'y'", in English. Another thing to take notice to is the O at the end of a word in Isgalino is pronounced like in the English word "N'o'". But in a word, not at the end, it is pronounced as a standard Isgalino O. Although when a noun which has "o" at the end is pluralized the "o" does not make the long "o" sound that it would normally make at the end of a word, it instead makes a normal "o" like it would inside a word. E.g. Le stan'o'''s pensai cua? '''OY', pronounced the same as many English words, E.g. "T'oy'". Other letters connected to create new sounds; CH, when connected as shown "Ch" make the sound in the English word "Ch'''ocolate". Another connected set of letters is, '''SH, when connected as shown "Sh" make the sound in the English word "Sh'''ock". Also '''JH, when connected as shown "Jh" make the sound in English/French word "Entour'age'". The significance is with the pronunciation of the AGE at the end of the word. Or the pronunciation of "Gar'age'" the same thing, AGE pronunciation. Or like in French "Bon'j'''or". '''AU' make the sound like in the English C''ow. =Basic Grammar= Isgalino uses a similar grammatical construction to Italian and Spanish. E.g. Nouns before Adjectives is a notable concept compared to many Germanic languages. The language uses the normal Subject-Verb-Object used in English and other european languages. The construction of grammar isn't unusual and follows many of the same rules as fellow Latin influenced languages. Although English influences grammatical construction also. In Isgalino phrases such as "the fact that", "the thing is" are used. These are more English phrases and reasoning rather than anything else. In looking at grammar tense is an important thing to understand, this is probably what sets it apart from other languages. Word gender In Isgalino to say masculine "'The'" we would say '''Le'. To say the feminine "The" we say Il. A noun ending with "o" means that the noun is masculine. A noun ending with "a" means that the noun is feminine. A noun ending with any other letter means it is neither masculine or feminine, and so the "Le" word for "The" is used. Cueno es le depai tren? Jhores '''il' reg'a' nesitai a fintrar et in il hor'a'.'' Translation; "When is the next train? Because the girl needs to find it in the hour". Jhores means Because in English, it is a mixture of two words, jhor= for, and es= is. Jhora means Why in English, it's a mixture of the words, jhor= for, and cua= what. Although "jhor-cua" is acceptable. Tense Isgalino has its own way of expressing tense, past, present, future & present continuous(Usually used to express continuing, ongoing actions which are taking place at the moment of speaking or writing.) To make a verb the past tense in Isgalino we add OS to the end. To make a verb the future tense in Isgalino we add AS to the end. To make a verb a present continuing we add GO to the end. For example, "Michael thought he had a problem running". This would be, "Michael pensai'os' li teni'os' e problemi melicarinu'go'". In the sentence "pensai" is the verb "think" so the past tense is "os". "Melicarinu" is the verb "run" so to make Melicarinu present continuing we add "go". =Dictionary= In Isgalino there is a smaller amount of vocabulary compared to other languages. This makes learning it much easier and reduces the amount of words needed to be learned. To make something opposite we add "NI" to the front of the word. For example "Nibon". This means "Bad". If we actually breakdown the word it is easier to understand why it is like that. "Bon" means "Good", and so if "Ni" means opposite or not something then "Nibon" means "Not good/bad". This basis works for many words in Isgalino, mainly adjectives & verbs. These adjectives are split from the Other languages' adjectives into Primary adjective and Secondary adjectives of Isgalino. For example Beautiful is a Primary adjective and Ugly is a Secondary adjective, as beautiful is more Prime or Original than Ugly. So to say Beautiful it is Bonito, so ugly is the adjective which is changed, so ugly is Nibonito.(Bear in mind this example is fairly difficult to possibly explain but I'll show you another easier more logical one.) Another example is Talk which is the Primary adjective, (Mainly primary adjectives are more important than Secondary adjectives or are louder, faster, or more beneficial.) Talk/Speak in Isgalino is "Saplar" so to say "Whisper" we would say "Nisaplar". This same rule also concerns making something more something,"Meli" is the thing we use for this. For example we know if Saplar is talk then "Shout" is simply "Melisaplar". You can see an example of this in the sentence above, the one explaining tense, it says "Melicarinu", the "carinu" bit is Walk. =Example text= Le stano ru servaios ad le lufo gri, bero le lufo no pensai de le stano, li carinuos niad. The red dog looked at the grey wolf, but the wolf did not think of the dog, he walked away. Numbers Ona- One Du- Two Trio- Three Cuatro- Four Fif- Five Sesai- Six Setai- Seven Ota- Eight Nu- Nine Des- Ten To say eleven in Isgalino we simply say "Desanona". Literally "ten and one". Des means ten, An means and,' Ona' means one. This pattern continues from 10 onwards until twenty, which is something else. Category:Languages